


Letter to Josephine

by hazelhollyhock



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Correspondence, Letters, London, Other, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelhollyhock/pseuds/hazelhollyhock
Summary: Fred Best writes to Josephine after she leaves London for Belfast.





	Letter to Josephine

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene, so to speak. Months ago, when I was writing Across the Irish Sea, I always had in mind that there might be an unlikely alliance between Fred Best and Jedediah Shine for various reasons. He knew that he needed to keep a positive image to the masses, and being painted in the press as a noble Inspector was one effective way to do that. But beyond that, there would be another aspect to their connection: Josephine. I could see Josephine having Fred as a dear friend, and Jedediah agreeing to a quid pro quo allowing Fred sanctuary in his jurisdiction- with the agreement of course that Fred not cover Jedediah in a negative light. I never imagined that Jedediah would be so open-minded that he would condone Fred's lifestyle, and likewise Fred not seeing anything really appealing about Shine, (Fred makes a comment about the extent of Jedediah's food palate consisting of meat pies), but they have someone in common, and understand that their relationship could be beneficial for both of them. I tried to explore this relationship more in Across the Irish Sea, but in the end decided to leave it out. This letter was something I wrote for that story.

> My dear Josephine,
> 
> Why now, after you were finally freed of that marital anchor, would you leave the Great Leviathan, and all its variety and life, for such a domestic pursuit? Such plebeian pursuits drag down the soul from the aerie of art to the sordid level of housekeeping.
> 
> Have you any idea how to make the plethora of meat pie variation the likes of your man requires? 
> 
> Regardless, Belfast will not be ready for the likes of your man. Tell that beastly Inspector of yours that there is much talk around Whitechapel of Sgt. Drake’s disobeying his Inspector’s orders to end your lover’s life on this planet. Many here wonder whether your “gentleman” passed after the fight or if he has been reassigned. It is all so exquisitely mysterious. Not one policeman will comment.
> 
> I shall never forgive you, you effulgent bitch, for abandoning me without so much as a ta-ta. Likewise your estimable peeler, for he has stolen my fair sister in depravity. What salve or tincture do you propose one apply to this predicament? Where will I find my felicity in this world now that my sister-devil has forsaken me?
> 
> I would be absolutely remiss if I did not state my grievous mindset now that the fine Inspector’s protection is gone from us here in London. My favorite Limehouse haunts must now be forevermore vigilant and discreet. We shall return to our hovels and our rocks as we once were before the Inspector allowed us our freedom. I daresay few knew the Inspector allowed us to breathe freely as long as we didn’t bring attention to ourselves or him, but I know. I also know it was his dedication to you that had him do it. Therefore, oh how it pains me to write this, I wish you domestic bliss, you insatiable nymph, but dare not forget me.
> 
> You best write often or I shall board a ferry and cross that great Irish Sea and find you. As always, if I can be of any assistance to you and the Inspector back here in London, I am your servant.
> 
> Much love, Freddie


End file.
